


What's This? What's This?

by indigorose50



Series: Indigowallbreaker's Lazytown Prompts [90]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Date Night, Established Relationship, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Nightmare Before Christmas References, Singing, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 11:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12556180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigorose50/pseuds/indigorose50
Summary: Prompt: Robbie and Sport do some romantic Halloween stuff





	What's This? What's This?

Robbie popped the DVD into the player before settling on the couch beside his boyfriend, “And you’re good not moving for over an hour?”

Sportacus rolled his eyes, “Yes, Robbie, I will be fine.”

It was Mischief Night and, after the long argument that stemmed from Sportacus saying the sentence “Jack Skellington? Who are you talking about?”, Robbie decided they were due for a movie date night. He even talked Sportacus into letting him make popcorn. The two snuggled on the couch under a blanket, Sportacus’ head on his shoulder.

10 minutes in, Sportacus lifted his head, “I thought you said this was a Halloween movie?” 

“It is.”

“But they are saying Halloween is over.”

“Well it doesn’t take  _place_ on Halloween but it is Halloween  _themed_.” 

“Not Christmas themed?”

“Of course not.”

Sportacus didn’t look entirely convinced but then Jack started singing and Sportacus was distracted. 

A while later, Sportacus sat up, “Look, see? They are setting up their own Christmas! It’s a Christmas movie!” 

Robbie gestured at the screen, “Does all that look Christmas-y to you?! All those monsters and spiders and gross stuff?!”

“Jack is dressed up like Santa! You cannot tell me this is strictly a Halloween movie!”

Not interested in missing any more of the film than they already had, Robbie reached up and placed his hand over Sportacus’ mouth.  He lay down and pulled Sportacus back with him against his chest, “Would you just shut up and enjoy?” He didn’t let go until Sportacus mimed zipping his mouth closed. They watched the rest of the movie in silence, Sportacus finally relaxing enough to pull the blanket back around them and settle his cheek on Robbie’s chest.

When the credits started rolling, Robbie looked down at Sportacus, “Well?”

Sportacus looked at the screen critically, like it was a complicated question. “It was... good. I still don’t know if it was a Halloween movie.” Robbie sighed. “I liked the music?” Sportacus offered.

Robbie grinned, “They you’ll like it even more when _I_ sing it.”

“You like the movie that much?”

“Of course!” Robbie gently pushed Sportacus off and jumped to his feet. “There are few who'd deny, at what I do I am the best; for my talents are renowned far and wide!” He continued to act out the song, making Sportacus giggle. He held out a hand and, when Sportacus took it, Robbie pulled him up. He leaned close and sang in a low voice, “With the  _wave_ of my hand, and a well-placed moan, I have swept the very bravest off their  _feet!_ ”

Playing along, Sportacus pretended to faint in Robbie’s arms. Robbie finally broke character into helpless laughter. He could barely hold Sportacus up and the two fell back onto the couch, their laughter echoing around the lair.   


End file.
